


Down to Hearth

by Clarounette



Series: Ficlets on Christmas cards [5]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarounette/pseuds/Clarounette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's cold. What do you do with logs, some paper and a match? Nothing good, if you're Michael or James.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down to Hearth

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet on card written for Christmas 2012.  
> Prompt by Dreximgirl.

« Finally we're here, » James said while opening the door of the small cottage. Michael followed him with their luggage.

It had been months since their last holidays, and they had decided they needed a break away from London's restlessness. A week in a remote place was heaven for the two busy men. And they would have time with each other, as their filming, the past two years, had kept them separated for too long. Too bad it had to be in winter though. James didn't like coolness much.

« Oh my, is it cold, » James said when entering the house. « Please, Michael, can you turn on the heaters while I take care of the electricity? » And he went to the garage to find the fuse box. When he came back, the room was still chilly.

« James, there's no heater here, » Michael said dejectedly.

« What? That's impossible! How are we supposed to survive with those freezing temperatures without heaters? »

Without a word, Michael pointed at the other end of the living-room. James' eyes followed the gesture. Oh no.

« You've got to be kidding me! » James glanced at Michael expectantly. « Have you ever done this before? »

« Never. You? » Michael asked.

« We're screwed. »

In the middle of the farthest wall, there was a fireplace.

  


First attempt was a failure. They put a couple of logs in the hearth and threw a match on them. Nothing happened.

Then Michael suggested adding paper. They gathered some used tissues and a couple of sheets that they put under the logs, before lighting them with another match. In a matter of seconds, they were surrounded by a thick cloud of smoke.

« I'm pretty sure it's not supposed to do that, » James said between two coughs. Michael was already in the kitchen, filling a bucket with water, to put out the fire.

The hearth was now under water, and ashes were floating around.

« What a mess... » James sighed.

They cleaned the fireplace, but it was still cold in the house. « What do we do now? » James asked.

« What everyone does nowadays: ask Google, » Michael replied, and took his smartphone out of his pocket.

Twenty minutes later, they had a small fire burning in the hearth. James was already feeling better. Michael disappeared for a minute, and came back with a thick blanket that he laid down on the floor, in front of the fireplace.

« You know, with the efforts we put in making this fire, I think we should enjoy it much longer. » Michael took James in his arms and brushed his neck with his lips. « What do you think about sleeping here tonight? » Michael whispered.

James had heard worse ideas. That week of holidays was getting off to a good start.


End file.
